Slint:Washer (Guitar Tabs)
------ Intro: ------ 1 - Play quietly e|----------------------------------------------------------------| B|----------------------------------------------------------------| G|----------------------------------------------------------------|2 D|--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-5-5-5-5-5-5-5--4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-2-2-2-2-2-2-2--| A|--6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6--3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3--| E|----------------------------------------------------------------| 2 - Main guitar theme e|-------------------------------------------------------------| B|------8----8----7----7----5~----3-----3----3---------0---0~--| G|----0----0----0----0----0-----0-----0----0------0--3---3-----| 5 D|----------------------------------------------1--------------| A|--7----7----7----7----------------3----3----3------1---1-----| E|----------------------6~---s3~-------------------------------| * * *Play these notes with your thumb* -------- Verse 1: -------- E5, Cmaj7a x 3 Cmaj7a switches quietly to the follow dyad each of the three times played: 3 e|------| B|------| G|------| D|--4~--| A|--3~--| E|------| Em7, Cmaj7b x 1 Chords used: E5 Cmaj7a Cmaj7b Em7 e|-----| e|------| e|------| e|-----| B|-----| B|------| B|--0~--| B|--3~-| G|-----| G|--0~--| G|--0~--| G|--0~-| D|--2~-| D|--2~--| D|--2~--| D|--2~-| A|--2~-| A|--3~--| A|--3~--| A|--2~-| E|--0~-| E|------| E|------| E|--0~-| --------- Bridge 1: --------- 2 x 4 -------- Verse 2: -------- As Verse 1. With exception to the third time played when E5 quietly switches an Esus4: Esus4 e|-----| B|-----| G|--2~-| D|--2~-| A|--2~-| E|--0--| --------- Bridge 2: --------- As Bridge 1. ------------ Interlude 1: ------------ 4 * e|-------------------------------------------------------------| B|-------------------------------------------------------------| G|-------------------------------------------1----1----1---0~--| D|------2----2----2----1----1------1----1----1----1----1---1~--| A|----0----0----0----0----0------2----2----2----2----2---2-----| E|--2----2----2----2----2----2-0----0----0----0----0-----------| * 4 cont. e|-----------------------------------------------------| B|-----------------------------------------------------| G|--0---0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0----0------| D|--1-----1----1----1----1----1----1----1----1----1----| A|----2-----2----2----2----2----2----2----2----2----2--| E|-----------------------------------------------------| 4 cont. e|---------------------------------------------| B|---------------------------------------------| G|---------------------------------------------| D|-----4---4---4---4---4----2---2---2---2---2--| A|--s6---6---6---6---6---s3---3---3---3---3----| E|---------------------------------------------| A second guitar plays the following figure at the point the asterisks are shown in 4: 5 e|-------------------------------------------------------------------| B|-------------------------------------------------------------------| G|-------------------------------------------------------------------| D|----------1~~-2~-s5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5--| A|----2~~-2----------------------------------------------------------| E|--0----------------------------------------------------------------| 5 cont. e|-------------------------------------------------------------------| B|-------------------------------------------------------------------| G|--s4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4--0-0-0-0-0-0-0--| D|----------------------------------------------------2-2-2-2-2-2-2--| A|-------------------------------------------------------------------| E|-------------------------------------------------------------------| ----------- Interlude 1 Part II: ----------- One guitar plays the following figure: 6 e|---------------------------| B|-------0~------------------| G|-------3~--0~-----0~---2~--| 2 D|--2-2~-2~--5~--2~-2~---0~--| A|--2-2~-----7~--3~----3-----| E|--0-0~-----0~--3~----------| The second guitar plays this over 6: 7 e|---------------------------------------------------------------| B|---------------------------------------------------------------| G|---------------------------------------0---------------2-------| 2 D|----2-----2---2-----2-----2--------0------0-------0------0-----| A|------5-----5-----5-----5--------3---3-------3------3------3~--| E|--0-----0-------6-----6-----6s-3----------------3-----3--------| --------- Bridge 3: --------- As Bridge 1 but only played twice instead of four times. -------- Verse 3: -------- As Verse 1 but leave out the switches to the augmented dyad. ------------ Interlude 2: ------------ As Interlude 1 Part II. --------- Bridge 4: --------- 2 x 2 With 6 x 2 The second time 6 is played, it is altered slightly like this: 6 alt. e|-------------------------| B|-------0~----------------| G|-------3~-0~-------0~-*--| 2 D|--2-2~-2~-5~-----2-2~-4--| A|--2-2~----7~-1-3------3--| E|--0-0~----0~----------*--| The notes in the asterisks are played very quietly. ------------ Interlude 3: ------------ As Interlude 1 with the following alterations: 5 is now: 5 alt. e|----------------------------------------------------------------------| B|----------------------------------------------------------------------| G|----------------------------------------------------------------------| D|----------------1-2-s5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5--| A|-----0~----2~-2-------------------------------------------------------| E|--2~----0~------------------------------------------------------------| 5 alt. cont. e|------------------------------------------------------------------| B|------------------------------------------------------------------| G|--s4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4--| D|------------------------------------------------------------------| A|------------------------------------------------------------------| E|------------------------------------------------------------------| A third guitar plays the following figure: 8 e|---------------------------------------------------------------------| B|---------------------------------------------------------------------| G|--8-8-9-8-9-8-9-9-8-8-8-8-8-8-8--------------------------------------| D|--------------------------------9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9--| A|---------------------------------------------------------------------| E|---------------------------------------------------------------------| 8 cont. e|----------------------------------------------------------------| B|----------------------------------------------------------------| G|----------------------------------------------------------------| 2 D|-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9--| A|----------------------------------------------------------------| E|----------------------------------------------------------------| ---------- Breakdown: ---------- 1 x 4 A second guitar very slowly pick-scrapes on the A string at the end of 1 the 1st time it is played, until the following: --------- Build-Up: --------- 9 e|----------------------------------------------------------------| B|----------------------------------------------------------------| G|----------------------------------------------------------------| 2 D|--8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-s4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-2-2-2-2-2-2-2--| A|--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-s3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3--| E|--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-s2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--| ------------------ Distorted Section: ------------------ 10 e|-------------------------------| B|----0~-------------------------| G|----0~----2-2~----4~---2-2-2~--| 4 D|--2-2~--2-2-2~----2~---4-4-4~--| A|--2-----2-2-2~----3~---3-3-3~--| E|--0-----0-0-0~--3~---3---------| A second guitar plays the following lead figure after 10 is played twice: 11 e|----------------------------------------15*---------14*-------| B|--------12~~--12~~--12~~--12~~--12~~--12~~--12~~--12~~--12~~--| G|--14b16~---16~---16~---16~---16~---16~---16~---16~---16~------| 2 D|--------------------------------------------------------------| A|--------------------------------------------------------------| E|--------------------------------------------------------------| The notes marked by asterisks are played with a lot of tremolo. You can fret these notes with your little finger. The 14b16 note should be kept bent throughout 11; don't release it back to the 14th fret. ------------- Bridge/Outro: ------------- 2 x 9 On the fourth time 2 is played, play the following two figures six times: 12 e|--0-0-0-0--0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-------------------| B|--5-5-5-5s-3-3-3s-2-2-2-2s-3-3-3-3--8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8--| G|-----------------------------------s9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9--| D|-----------------------------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------------------------| 12 cont. e|-----------------------| B|--10-10-10-10-----12~--| G|---9--9--9--9s-15------| D|-----------------------| A|-----------------------| E|-----------------------| The song ends when the first guitar which was playing 2 x 9 ends on the following single-note: 12 e|-------| B|-------| G|-------| D|-------| A|-------| E|--0~~--| Category:Guitar Tabs Category:Tabs